


Worth the Wait

by ArielSakura



Series: Of Books & Monsters, Nargles & Courage [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Wears a Suit, F/M, POV Hermione Granger, Running Into Your Ex, Sexy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: As Hermione waits for Dean in a bar, she runs into her pretentious ex and his new partner. Dean's running late and the longer she has to spend in their presence, the surer she is that Anthony is about to wear her drink.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Of Books & Monsters, Nargles & Courage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> For noxsoulmate - who asked for this story and inspired this series :) Love you!!
> 
> Written as a part of the Fairest of the Rare Love Fest for 2020.

Hermione used her straw to push at the ice in her drink as she waited for Dean. He was running a little late and had sent her a text a few minutes ago to say he wasn’t far away. They hadn’t been dating long - long enough that Hermione felt secure in their affections for one another, but not long enough that he still didn’t fail to make her pulse race when she saw him. 

She was just considering texting him again when a familiar voice filled her with a sudden dread. How was  _ he  _ here? In America? 

“Hermione? Is that you?”

She turned to greet her ex, pasting a smile on her face as she did so. “Anthony, hi.” 

Anthony Goldstein stood there, his arm around Marietta Edgecombe. She had heard they were dating. Dragging her gaze over them, a small vicious thrill went through her as she noted the thick caking of make-up Marietta still wore. 

“What brings you to this place?” he asked companionably, like he hadn’t broken up with her the day before Valentine’s by telling her she was ‘too bossy’ and that he had thought it would be more ‘exciting’ to date a member of the  _ Golden Trio _ and that her occasional nightmares and PTSD were to quote, ‘a drag’. Hermione still ascertained that he was damn lucky she hadn’t shown him just how  _ exciting _ her spell repertoire really was. 

“Just waiting for my boyfriend before we go out for dinner,” she said, her smile thin, “You?”

“It’s Marietta’s friend’s birthday. We just portkeyed in from our holiday villa in France.”

Hermione struggled to keep from rolling her eyes. She had blissfully forgotten how pretentious Anthony was. She really wondered what she had ever seen in him all those years ago, but it had been nice, to be wanted after the war. Most people had been too intimidated by her to even try getting close. It was why she had buried herself in her research. Anthony had been a nice distraction from the monotony of research and Crookshanks. 

He worked in Magical Patents, so she had seen him now and again as she created new spells and potions for the ministry. Since she had moved to America, she hadn’t seen him at all. Hadn’t even thought of him except when Ginny had flooed to tell her he was dating Marietta. 

“How lovely,” Hermione replied, gesturing to the bartender, she was going to need that refill after all. 

“Is he even going to show?” asked Marietta snootily.

“Yes, seems you’ve been here a while already…” Anthony said, his voice trailing off leadingly. 

Hermione knew what he was implying, that she was just some school-girl pretending. Oh how she wished Dean would hurry up so she could rub him in their stupid, smirking faces. 

“He’ll be here,” she said sweetly through gritted teeth, “he’s just running late.”

Anthony hummed, and Hermione’s hand clenched around her fresh drink, mentally picturing him covered in ice and salt and mint leaves. 

Her phone buzzed and a quick glance at the lit screen showed a text from Dean. 

**Dean:** _ whoever that jerk is, he’s not worth spilling your drink over. _

“Is that him?” Anthony said, “is he not coming?”

“Actually,” Hermione smirked, “he’s just coming in the door now.” 

She turned to look, Anthony and Marietta following her gaze. Hermione’s smirk grew as she saw the effort Dean had put into his appearance tonight. Whilst his arse in jeans made her drool, there was something about him in a suit that made her want to act like those women who went to rock concerts and threw their knickers on the stage. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean said as he approached, his arm slipping around her waist as he met her with a kiss. Lingering for a longer time than what was socially ‘acceptable’. “Sorry, I’m so late, work took a little longer to wrap up than I thought and I needed to shower after.”

Hermione’s eyes quickly roved over him, trying to ascertain if he was hurt. Satisfied when he flashed her a bright smile, she nodded. 

“It’s alright, love. I was just catching up with Anthony and Marietta.” 

Dean’s head cocked slightly and she let her eyes widen in response. She had of course filled Dean in on her previous dating history and he was aware of what a douchebag Anthony had been. He turned to them. 

“Oh, hello! Marietta?” he reached for her hand and kissed it briefly, winking as he said, “You look lovely. And...Aaron, was it? Thanks for keeping Hermione company in my absence. I was busy washing blood from my hair. You’re a wizard, you must know how it is.”

“It’s Anthony, and er, can’t say I do... “ Anthony replied, frowning at Dean as Marietta giggled, “What is it you do?” 

“I’m a Hunter,” Dean said. 

“Oh, were you on the Nogtail hunt out of Wiltshire that was on today?”

Hermione let out a tinkering laugh and condescendingly corrected Anthony. “ _ Hunter _ , Anthony, with a capital  _ H _ .”

She saw it dawn on him, even as Marietta looked Dean up and down lasciviously and swayed toward him just a little more. 

Hermione turned back into Dean, her hand patting his chest, “And no, Anthony doesn’t Hunt like you do love, he works in Magical Patents.” 

“Ah, pencil pusher. Shame, magic would make it a hell of a lot easier I imagine.” Dean said casually. “Probably put me out of a job!”

“Wha- Are you... you’re a muggle?” Anthony asked incredulously. “And you Hunt Dark creatures? How?”

“Dark creatures, bad wizards, demons, it’s all the same really.” Dean said with a winning smile, “But enough about my work, did Hermione tell you about the new potion she created? She’s cured Spattergroit!” 

“Well,” began Marietta nastily, her voice frosty, “Hermione’s always been good with spots.”

“Good?” Dean laughed, “Bloody brilliant more like. She’s the whole package you know? Beauty, grace, a mind greater than anyone else her age. I’m the luckiest bloke in the world to stand by her side.” 

Even knowing Dean was laying it on thick for Anthony and Marietta’s benefit, Hermione could hear the truth in his words and she bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. Standing from her chair, she leant up to kiss him, their lips sealing together in a heated kiss. She poured her appreciation - and dare she think it, love - for this man into her kiss and his arms came round her waist to lift her slightly into his hold. 

When they pulled apart, he reached up with one hand to stroke her cheek and brush a curl from her face. 

A throat cleared beside them and they pulled apart just enough to turn toward Anthony and Marietta, the latter of whom was staring at Dean with open desire. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Marietta, Andrew.” Dean said, “but we best get going, reservations and all that.”

“It’s Anthony,” replied Hermione’s former partner mulishly. 

“Antonio, right. Come on, sweetheart. Can’t keep Sammy and Eileen waiting.” 

Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse, leaving some money on the bar before she linked her arm in Dean’s and swept out. Not bothering to look back. 

Once they cleared the bar, Dean laughed, “Well, that was kinda fun, but who the hell wears  _ that _ much makeup? She looked like a clown!” He exclaimed with a shudder. 

Hermione chuckled, “Well, um, that might be my fault…” and with that she launched into the story as they walked arm in arm down the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! 
> 
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel


End file.
